


Stroking Your Hair

by KirstieJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, implied sastiel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstieJ/pseuds/KirstieJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic with fluffy one-shot of Charlie and Hannah meeting, where Charlie proceeds to braid and play with Hannah's hair. Hannah finds she enjoys the sensation very much. Mainly follows Hannah's line of thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroking Your Hair

Hannah let a sigh escape from her parted lips as she felt skilled fingers delicately run through her hair, over her scalp.

It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The sensation was so soothing, relaxing. If she needed to sleep, she was sure she could easily slip into unconsciousness if she focused on this feeling long enough.

She pushed another breath through her lips, having long ago discovered breathing could also be relaxing. In the car, she sometimes went over breathing exercises with Castiel, ones she had found in books at the library or online. He seemed to enjoy them as much as she did.

They had deviated somewhat from their initial mission and it was mostly Hannah's fault.

Hannah had come to realize a great many things in only a short time. Her experience with human sensations was the start of it all.

In addition, she had come to understand Castiel had some weak spots. For humanity, but even more for his friends, and she was now considered one of those, she supposed. Of course, they were brother and sister, but Castiel had a tendency to think of "family" a bit differently than most angels.

Castiel was sometimes more concerned with the family he chose than the ones he was given.

And, after all the experience Hannah had with other angels and heaven, she understood.

Neither of them wanted to see any more angels die. Which Hannah thought might also have contributed to her decision to lead them astray. She continued to tell Castiel(and herself) she was his follower, but they both knew they were much more like partners by now. She made suggestions and subtle prompts, and he listened to them, especially if they went with what he truly wanted.

Currently, they were supposed to be focusing on how to help Dean with the Mark of Cain. And, truly, angels should probably be concerned with the possibility of Dean Winchester, one of the most powerful human hunters in existence, Michael's vessel, becoming a Knight of Hell.

Furthermore, Hannah and Castiel were doing their best to monitor the angels remaining on earth. And, when they thought of it rationally, all they knew of were either keeping to themselves completely or they were helping people. Angelically, the others were doing nothing wrong, even if they did not have express permission to be on earth any longer.

"Hannah?"

Hannah blinked open her eyes at the call towards her attention. She had been lost in her thoughts about the larger picture while feeling the sensation of here and now. It had been a wonderful experience. "Yes?" she asked.

"Just checking to see if you were asleep," the girl smiled sheepishly, fingers still lightly working through Hannah's hair, as they'd been the whole time.

Of course, Hannah had no good excuse for doing what she was at this exact moment. Lying across the lap of a human girl named Charlie Bradbury, a friend of Sam and Dean's. Hannah had gone with Castiel to their bunker. They were taking a short break from hunting to visit with this friend, who was back from an adventure of her own.

Earlier that afternoon, Dean had announced a need for supplies, and Castiel asked if he could go along. He was concerned about Dean, as he should be. Charlie wanted to stay behind, because she was tired, having only gotten back from said adventure a day or two ago. Hannah had no intention of going out again, but Sam was interested in going along with Dean and Cas. So, the guys left the two girls alone, and Hannah sat with Charlie in a common area.

Hannah had questioned Charlie about her adventures and listened patiently, with a look of polite interest on her face in the beginning. Quickly, though, she adjusted her body to face Charlie, narrowing her eyes and leaning in closer as Charlie told elaborate stories. Charlie used her hands to gesture and her voice to create effects, making the point that it was "awesome" very clear with repetition.

Hannah smiled, listening more attentively, urging Charlie for further detail when she got the chance to get a word in.

Eventually, Charlie slumped back against the arm of the couch they were on, "And that's pretty much it. Now I'm back here, on earth with all the humans. And a few angels and demons and the like,"

Charlie grinned.

"It sounds as though you had an amazing time," Hannah said, words as carefully picked as she could afford without letting too much time delay.

"Oh, I so did," Charlie let out a dreamy sigh, then shifted to sit up again. She grabbed the remote to the television the couch was facing, turning it on. "I'm just gonna put on some background music, if you don't mind. It's been a while since I've heard much."

"Go ahead, I don't mind at all."

"Thanks," Charlie smiled again. She seemed to always be doing so, and it made Hannah feel good. Charlie's presence was uplifting , at least thus far. Hannah had only known her for an hour or so, but she'd already decided she quite liked the girl. Charlie found a music station with some sort of alternative pop music, or something. It wasn't unpleasant to listen to. "So, you're, like... an angel. Like, an honest-to-God angel."

"Quite literally, I am. Though, I haven't heard much of God's word lately. Never directly, either."

"Yeah, I've heard. Absent dad, huh?" It was only then a frown crossed Charlie's face.

Hannah nodded. "We have gotten by. Just barely, but we have."

Charlie let out a faint noise of amusement. Hannah continued to watch her. She had weird little feeling, like Charlie might want to take a turn at asking questions, but she wasn't. So, Hannah observed and waited. It occurred to her after a few moments of his behaviour that she might be making Charlie uncomfortable, so she averted her gaze. Castiel might not mind her staring, but he was another angel, only slightly better at understanding humans than Hannah herself.

When Charlie did finally break the silence, she said something Hannah had not at all expected.

No, what caused Hannah to lift her eyes back up to Charlie was what she thought might be an odd request. Certainly, she'd never really had it before. Then again, she was still very new to human interactions. Maybe it was more normal than she realised.

"Can I braid your hair?" Charlie had asked her.

This is what had eventually lead Hannah to be lying in Charlie's lap, eyes closed, any tension she held being melted away by the feel of warm hands gently pulling through locks of her hair.

Hannah had looked at her, slightly puzzled, but the word that left her mouth was, "Yes."

Charlie grinned at her, again, and that alone made it worth it to Hannah. She wasn't exactly sure why. But, she took a seat on the floor in front of Charlie at her request, and soon discovered what a great idea this actually was.

Charlie began be carefully combing her fingers through Hannah's soft curls. Her grace kept her hair clean and neat, so there weren't any tangles for Charlie to snag her fingers on. Hannah hummed quietly at the feeling of Charlie checking for the absent tangles, though, deciding very quickly she loved this sensation.

It wasn't as nice when Charlie eventually started to braid her hair. The feeling was still pleasant, yes, but it didn't soothe Hannah as deeply as the simple strokes did.

Hannah was disappointed when Charlie was finished. She tried to mask it, but when she joined Charlie back on the couch, her expression elicited a laugh from the other girl.

"What's wrong? Over too soon?"

Hannah had tilted her head to the side. She wondered, idly, if she should hide her true feelings. She decided against it. Yes, she wanted to blend in with humans so as not to cause herself unnecessary attention, but she wouldn't pretend she was something she wasn't when she didn't have to.

"Yes," Hannah answered. "In the beginning, when you were dragging your fingers though my hair, that was particularly pleasant."

"You like having your hair played with. It's cool, I like it, too. C'mere, I can keep doing it, I don't have an elastic anyway so your braid's gonna fall out in two seconds anyway." Charlie's smile had turned slightly more devious, but Hannah trusted her words. She followed as Charlie gestured, laying back so Charlie had access to her hair.

And, that was what nearly lulled the angel to sleep. She must have looked it, too.

"I won't fall asleep on top of you," Hannah promised in response to Charlie's questioning of her state of consciousness.

"Oh, I doubt I'd mind that too much," Charlie snickered, rubbing her fingertips more firmly against Hannah's scalp. That elicited a slightly louder groan.

"I could fall asleep here, but again, I won't. Sleeping is an odd sensation, I'm not sure I enjoy it."

"Oh, I looove sleep," Charlie gushed, tugging ever so gently on Hannah's hair. Hannah shut her eyes again, once again focusing in on the sensation.

"If you wish to stop and go sleep, I wouldn't mind."

"Nah, I'm good for now. I'm not tired enough to nap yet."

"If you say so," Hannah said, voice quiet. She could do this forever. Well, maybe. She supposed she might get bored eventually, but as an angel it would take her quite a while. Much longer than Charlie would be able to do it, unfortunately.

For now, Hannah revelled in the feeling, making sure she paid attention to every little detail so she could recall this moment later, when she needed it. Being able to calm herself was a useful skill that would aid in almost any heavenly mission. Tension made it more likely that an irrational (or otherwise bad) decision would be made. Hannah was awfully tired of bad decisions.

The next time Charlie stopped her ministrations, it was nearly a half hour later. Hannah was thankful she even continued the action that long. Hannah wasn't exactly sure what she did to deserve the treatment, which only caused her to hold Charlie in a higher regard. She was kind without it being warranted, and she probably expected nothing in return.

The only reason Charlie stopped, even, was the appearance of the three men in the entryway to the room they were sitting in. Hannah didn't move, and Charlie didn't stop touching her, she just let her hand rest in Hannah's soft hair at the top of her head.

"Hey guys!" Charlie called, chipper.

"Hey you two," Sam was the first to greet them. Hannah detected some confusion in his expression, mixed with mild amusement. Castiel wore a similar look on his face. She couldn't really read Dean's face, though he was looking above Hannah (most likely at Charlie) and his lips were pursed.

"You hungry? We got a bunch of food, I'm gonna cook," Dean said.

"I'm starving," Charlie answered, "that sounds fantastic."

"It shouldn't be too long, either. We'll call you two when it's done?" Sam asked, the smile taking over more of his expression. He must have decided to forgo confusion for more amusement.

"Great," Charlie nodded.

Castiel wordlessly walked into the room as the two Winchesters turned around. "I'll stay here, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Charlie said.

"Castiel," Hannah smiled in a belated greeting. "Charlie braided my hair. We took it out, so she could play with it instead. I've found quite relaxing."

"Oh really? That does sound pleasant." Castiel's smile widened, not unlike Sam's had.

Hannah heard Charlie giggle and she smiled a little as well. The sound of Charlie's laughter was one of the nicer sounds she'd heard, particularly because it meant she must be happy.

"I love having my hair played with," Charlie spoke up. "Almost as much as I love playing with someone else's hair."

Hannah shifted a little, "If you would like, we can switch. You've been doing it for some time now."

"Only if you want to," Charlie looked down at Hannah with another brilliantly adorable smile. Hannah smiled back and nodded her head before sitting up. She waited for Charlie to settle comfortably against her before trying to mimic the motions Charlie had been doing all along.

"Tell me if I do something wrong," Hannah requested.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Charlie waved a hand in front of her as if to dismiss Hannah's notion that she might not know what she's doing. Charlie had faith in her for no real reason, even if all she was trusted to do was play with her hair.

Hannah glanced over Charlie's head to Castiel a few moments later. Charlie let out a sigh when Hannah pressed her fingertips down a little more, instead of just barely skimming along her scalp. Hannah noted that it appeared Charlie liked an ever so slightly firm touch.

"You both find that relaxing?" Castiel asked, bringing both girl's attention to his question.

"Seems like it. It's not for everybody, I guess, but most of my girlfriends liked having their hair played with," Charlie answered.

"Hm, interesting."

"Some guys I know like it, too. Here, c'mere," Charlie motioned for Castiel to go over to her, to sit on the couch. He did so. She pushed on his head a bit so he would bend forward enough for her to run her hands through his hair. "Do you like that?"

Castiel was silent for a few moments. Hannah figured he was processing. It had taken her a few minutes to get used to the sensation at first as well.

"Yes," Castiel answered, then he lifted his head and Charlie dropped her hands. "It did feel quite nice."

Charlie chuckled, "Glad to be of service. I like playing with long hair, but I'm willing to be a bro to a few of my close dude friends."

Castiel looked at her for a moment before nodding his head in a serious manner. Charlie never lost her smile, at least not that Hannah saw. She didn't have the best vantage point, being behind Charlie and all.

"Maybe you should try that out on Sam. He's seemed a bit stressed lately. Not with Dean around, though." Charlie made the suggestion with an airy voice. Hannah couldn't detect why, but she didn't think it was very important.

Castiel nodded again, "I might do that. I'd like to help either of them any way I can." Castiel settled back against the other side of the couch, appearing in thought. When they were alone, he and Hannah spent a lot of time in silence, so it didn't bother her, even with Charlie there. It all felt comfortable.

A few minutes later, Dean was at the entryway. He called Castiel to help him with something, and told Hannah and Charlie it would only be another ten to fifteen minutes before they could eat.

Hannah continued to play with Charlie's hair, slow, until Charlie started to move. Hannah let the hair fall from her fingers and turned her head slightly when Charlie looked over at her.

"Thank you," Charlie started, smiling again. She seemed to always be smiling, it filled Hannah with such joy. Charlie cleared her throat, shifting an inch closer to Hannah now that they were facing each other. Another moment later, and Charlie blurted out, "Okay, so am I just making this up or am I totally getting a vibe?"

Hannah tilted her head further, "I'm not sure what you mean."

Charlie avoided her gaze, and waved her hands in the air a little, probably trying to help herself think. Hannah wasn't exactly sure how the practice worked, but Charlie seemed to talk with her hands a lot so it must be some sort of human thing. Hannah waited patiently for Charlie to articulate.

"Okay," Charlie said. Then, she just huffed, and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Hannah's. It caught Hannah very much off guard, but she reacted fairly quickly. She kissed Charlie back. Nearly every thought Hannah had about the girl thus far had been positive, so why not return the gesture of affection?

They parted almost too soon for Hannah's liking. That thought, she squashed immediately. Charlie opened her mouth, presumably to say something, but before she could Dean was calling out for them to "get their asses in here and eat".

Hannah smiled sincerely, touching Charlie's hand where it rested on the back of the couch. "You go on ahead. Food isn't exactly a requirement for me."

"Um.. okay," Charlie said.

"I'll be along in a minute or two. I need to gather my thoughts." Hannah saw no point in being indirect with Charlie. She didn't want Charlie to get any wrong ideas about her, none at all, so Hannah thought it best to be careful. Charlie left, and Hannah sat, wondering just how Charlie felt about her. They'd known each other for merely a few hours, but they obviously were interested in one another. Castiel had made friends with two humans, Hannah didn't she why she could not. But, obviously Charlie thought their relationship could move in a different direction.

Hannah liked Charlie, though. A lot. More than she liked the average human, she could tell. However, she didn't think it would be wise to take thing very quickly. Hannah had a lot of work to do, and being an angel should come first. Probably. Either way, even for humans relationships were supposed to develop over time.

As she stood up to go and join the rest of her companions in the dining area, Hannah decided she would tell Charlie that she liked her, but they should definitely proceed with caution, make sure to get to know each other better before doing anything else physical. Hannah would be uncomfortable with anything else.

This is far from what she expected when she decided to stay with Castiel and take a break at the Winchester's bunker. She knew Castiel wasn't exaggerating when he said the Winchester's managed to get themselves, and other people, into ridiculous situations, but no, the possibility of romancing a human girl was not was Hannah thought might come up here.

It was actually much more pleasant than anything that came to mind, honestly.

Hannah was happy.


End file.
